gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Eight: They Came from Below...
They Came from Below ''is the eighth campaign set on Gern and the first to be set in the Southern Hemisphere. Session #1 - A Melodious Adventure Carine Summerwing, 22, daughter of Byron Summerwing the Duke of Orol and 8th in line for the Monarchy of Orol, is an inquisitor for Abadar. For her first official mission on behalf of the crown, she has been sent to the outlying town of Melody. It is a farming community of about 100 residents, but there have been several concerning things going on there of late. Carine's stepmother, Alice Riverdane-Summerwing, sent her this letter. ''Dearest Carine, I know you are capable of taking on this task. You have trained for many years to pursue the path of Abadar. Now your duty is to interview the members of this town who are under suspicion of communing with dark gods, child sacrifice, and majorly reduced payments to the church. The people you need to find are: “Low” Jim Cunningham - Recently fenced in his land, unknown reasons. '' [[Lord Archibald Smir|''Lord Archibald Smir]]'' - The local lord, has withdrawn lately and is not attending services'' ''Lila Dairymen'''' - Girl in town, rumored sightings of lewd behavior '' ''Laughoire''''- local witch, unknown home. Probably a worshipper of Asmodeus or other dark gods.'' Chief Financier of Abadar, Thomas Bends: Possibly skimming off the top of the donations. But before that, talk to Mayor Atossa Blue. She is a good friend of the family, and can give you a place to stay in her home. '' ''Good Luck, and may you gain great fortune on this quest. Love, '' ''Mother Carine begins her efforts to rid the town of evil by talking to the local lord, only to discover he and his wife had been seduced by a foul Succubus named Lillith. Carine is almost seduced herself, but her indomitable will preserves her for now. The local guards were completely unwilling to storm the manor on Carine's word alone. She, alongside her trusty bodyguard Fern Firecreek and the attending guardsmen, were able to destroy the demon's skeletal guard, but were unable to bring down the Succubus. Lillith made an offer to Carine that she would spare the lord and lady if she offered herself up as her sexual servant, but Carine refused. In retaliation Lillith burned the manor house down and escaped. Session #2 - Off key Melody Carine, devastated by the failure to save the lord and his household, goes about the task of consecrating the grounds with holy water. Once done, she retires for the night, but the peasants nearby are terribly shaken by the loss and aren't especially happy about this inquisitor in their midst. Over the next couple of days Carine interviews first with Lila Dairyman and later Thomas Bends. Not suspecting foul play at first, she eventually unravels that Lila is working as a temple prostitute for Calistria in secret, having been converted to the faith by a traveling elf over a year ago. She has been sleeping with Thomas Bends, several other members of the town, and all of Carine's guards and one of her handmaiden. Carine is inclined to continue pursuing them, but is unable to locate either after they realized she was after them. The town is truly starting to turn on Carine. She then begins a mission to meet the witch Laughorie, and ascertains that she is only a kind but creepy woman who lives in the woods. While this is going on, she assigned several of her guards to scope out the Cunningham estate and others to watch Thomas Bends home to see if he returns. Bends does not return home, and only Montague Harrison returns from the Cunningham farm. His compatriot Gareth Day disappeared and left a scuffle behind. Carine, Fern, and Montague immediately headed out to save the young guard from whatever foul fate befell him. As they approached the site they believed to be where Gareth had been taken, the Cunningham barn, they were attacked by an undead creature with candles in its eyes and gut. Session #3 - The Undead march to the Melody Carine and her compatriots slew the vile undead creature, a candle wight, and proceeded to go into the cellar below to find a gruesome sight. In a dark chamber, there was a black altar covered in black candles and steel spikes four feet long. There were a series of corpses impaled on the spikes, including babies. Even more horrifying, Gareth was on one of the spikes and was still alive. Upon waking him up and touching the black altar, four zombified monsters rose out of the dirt floor and began to attack. Just as they appeared to have the upper hand, Eliza Cunningham, the true evil mistress of the farm, arrived to attack. She aided her undead creatures in nearly killing them all, but eventually Carine managed to kill the dark cleric of Urgathoa. They patched up Gareth as best they could and managed to escape the compound without any more combat. Upon arriving in town with the wounded, they managed to convince the guards to set out in a mass raid on the farm. When Carine awoke midday, the fight was over and the undead scourge had been thoroughly taken care of. The village was very thankful to Carine for revealing that awful Eliza's crimes. The final day revealed that the treacherous Thomas Bends had skipped town yesterday with everyone's life savings. Lila Dairymen and Carine had one last discussion about her faith, before Carine decided to have the teenage prostitute arrested. But not before she could make a break for it with expeditious retreat, and managed to ride a horse north to the elven lands of Eludarin where her faith was accepted. Carine and her entourage left for home. Session #4 - Just when you think you're safe at home Upon arriving home in Orol, Carine is escorted by paladins of Abadar to the Great Bank of Orol. She met with the Chief Financier, Carlos Montoya, and her mother (who she was happy to see was entering her second trimester of pregnancy), where they debriefed her mission in Melody and provided her pay for a job well done. She then returned to the Summerwing Manor, where she met her step brother Cale Riverdane-Summerwing and his most recent girlfriend, Naoko Yama. Carine and Cale hung out for awhile, chatting about life and seeming like decent siblings. Later that night, after meeting with her father to discuss his trip to Eludarin to discuss joint war plans if Demons and Undead continue to plague the lands, the family has dinner together. Afterwards her stepbrother gets Carine drunk and attempted to slip her Elixir of Love, but again her will was too strong. She went to bed, purity protected once again. But, not for long. Their mother had been working on building a mixed bathing bathhouse for the wealthy in town and asked Carine to speak at the opening and give a dedication to Abadar. Fern also attends. Inside, Cale manages to slip Fern a cursed bracelet that turns him into a woman, and again slips Elixir of Love to Carine. This time, it takes. In the backrooms of the Batthouse and at the manor, Cale proceeded to rape the drugged and lust filled Carine. Upon waking from the drug's effects, Carine is horrified and tells Cale to leave. Fern arrived at the manor late at night, unable to convince his father to allow him into his own home now that he looks like a woman. Upon realizing what had happened to Carine, Fern almost goes to murder Cale, but Carine stops him to prevent his execution for murdering a noble. When they awoke in the morning, they learn that Cale has taken a large amount of money, a large amount of possessions, and a horse and left without word as to where he is going. Session #5 - Ahoy, we're off again Carine spent the next day resting and crying, avoiding the world. But the day after, they went to attempt to remove Fern's curse. The clerics of Abadar failed to do so with a mere Remove Curse spell, but suggested she speak to the head cleric of Sarenrae who might know more. They met with Pritaya Sun, who told them about the Spring of the Sun, a powerful magical spring outside the city of Eludarin, and a ship with a captain that will be able to take her there swiftly. They also learn from the cleric that Carine is pregnant from her rape. They immediately head to an apothecary shop to purchase an abortive herbal remedy. Carine noticed Naoko Yama nearby, but it did not appear that she saw Carine. Carine and Fern made their way to ''The Repulse, ''a passenger vessel captained by Tina Shayde. She left on the vessel the next day, hoping to quickly and secretively make her way to the spring and return home. She fought a violent giant vulture out at sea with some help from the fighting crew members, and realized to her horror that Naoko Yama was on the same ship. Session #6 - Thunderstruck The rest of the first day passed relatively simply for Carine and Fern, until Naoko decided to talk to Carine. She revealed she had no idea about Cale's disappearance, his vile nature, or why Carine was on the ship. She turned out to be a kind if ditzy girl, there only to protect a cleric of Iomedae named Naramsina. Carine and Naoko became fast friends. The next day, Carine made another friend, the utterly strange and deadpan Bucolia. She was an aquatic druid, with a dolphin as her animal companion. After riding around with Clipper the dolphin, Bucolia was able to convince Carine to try, and made fast friends. When Bucolia was about to leave for her home deep beneath the sea (it's safer and less strenuous to take a boat to right above the seafloor), she was attacked by some Bunyips, but with Carine, Naoko, and Fern's assistance was able to beat them back long enough for her mother, a Nereiad named Peisinoe, to come and rescue her. Bucolia gave Carine two bottles of water breathing potion and asked her to come visit some time. Later that night, a terrible storm hit the ship, and a myriad of terrifying monsters attacked. Carine and Fern met the challenge bravely, assisting the crew in defeating a legendary beast, the Sea Serpent, but not without many losses and injuries. Five of the crew and two passengers died, including the captain and the cleric Naoko was protecting. Carine herself was struck by the same lightning bolt that killed the serpent, though she managed to survive. With the damages the ship sustained in the attack, they brought the ship in to shore for repairs. About 36 hours later, they arrived at their destination of Eludarin, but not without gaining the epithet "Thunderstruck". Session #7 - Inquisitive Inquisitors inquisit upon a less inquisitive inquisitor Carine arrived at the dock, and the ship was immediately swarmed by dock workers interested in looking at the sea serpent head that was still sitting on the helm. Soon enough, the head of security and agent for the Prime Minister, Kuvyn Kelrel made an appearance and confiscated the head for safekeeping, as well as stealthily setting up Carine. He recognized her name, and was concerned that another Summerwing family member had arrived so soon after the duke had arrived, and under such strange circumstances. He sent word to the minister for assistance, and he brought a team of inquisitors (including prime minister Arlen Daelynn, inquisitor for calistria Cirillian Vassen, inquisitor for gozreh Theodora Seaswept, and cleric of Iomedae Elayna Sylren) to convince Carine to come to the palace and answer their questions. Under the effects of Zone of Truth and Interrogation, and then under argumentation with her father, Carine admitted to coming to help cure Fern's curse, and almost had to explain that she was recently raped by Cale. But before that could happen, Carine cast invisibility on herself and Fern, and they escaped the palace to find a safe inn to stay at. But for how long, who knows... Session #8 - Cat's out of the Bag and into the Spring Carine is quickly discovered the following morning and is forced into submission by Cirillian and Theodora. She is carted back to the palace, where she is met by a depressed and understanding father. They share a tender moment after realizing the horrible rape Carine experienced at the hands of Cale, and her name is cleared with the Eludarin government. Sadly, it appears that the news of Carine's rape has gotten out, and is an open secret. Later in the day, Carine met with the Queen Ikine Sunrosh, a young elf girl merely 105 years old. Ikine was instantly interested in Carine, and they enjoyed the day wandering around the palace grounds and zoo. Ikine promised to have a chariot race the next day in her honor. The next day, Cirillian Vassen and Lila Dairymen were part of an honor guard to bring Carine and Fern to the Spring of the Sun. Carine and Lila had an angry discussion about their past with each other, both unwilling to compromise their values to keep the peace. Upon arrival at the spring, there was a massive earthquake produced by a Drow army that was marching up from the Darklands. Carine and her compatriots managed to kill many of the attackers, but not before their cleric was able to use the power of the spring to resurrect some ancient evil that was trapped in a statue. Despite this mixed situation, at least Fern was finally restored to his male form. Session #9 - Chariots of Acid Return to Eludarin, stop assassination of the queen at the hippodrome, return to Orol, get new mission to Kasureta, sending Kuvyn to find Cale and bring him back alive. Session #10 - An Explosive, Yet Aborted, Start Head to Hilton, ignore the explosion in the mine. Session #11 - Over the Hills and to the Woods Ogre fight to save the girls from Gotenberg. Session #12 - The Pink Letter Arrive at the Chalet, few troubles. Fern admits he loves Carine, Carine still unsure. Receive letter from Cale, it is smutty. Kuvyn arrives chasing Cale, hot on his tail. Travel up stream, help Bors catch a giant gar. Meet the druids, see a scrying of the old man that might or might not be Cale. Session #13 - Cretaceous Park Fight the T-Rex and Ofrik Graniteborn wizard, learn the name Halgrim. Meet party of travellers from Kasureta and learn to take the avalanche way. Session #14 - The Land of Mists Travelling through Avalanche way, fight some mist drakes. Arrive at Kasureta. Session #15 - Echoes of Melody Carine begins her mission in Kasureta, waylaid by Cale and Lilith. Session #16 - The Pain Room Fight Cale and Lilith Session #17 - What Goes Around Comes Around Interrogate Cale, fight the Vampiric Galacia Heartsheath. Session #18 - Family Matters Carine, now free of the first danger in Cale, sends out her party to do some research in town. She met with Sally and surveyed the southern part of town. Session #19 - Just like Clockwork The party works in record time to find the Dwarven hide out and tunnel being carved through Mt. Michael, as well as the clockwork soldiers being crafted by some unknown power working with the Dwarves. The party returned to Orol as quickly as possible to alert their government about the threat. Session #20 - No Orol like Old Orol Upon arrival back in Orol, things are clearly not going too well. Alice has lost it, firing all the servants and going into seclusion. Her father has been in deep talks with the king for days. After seeing how messed up her step mom is, Carine marches off the castle to see what is going on. Her father Byron was unaware of his wife's descent into momentary madness. He tasks some local noblewomen to go help her out while bringing Carine down to the extradimensional cell Cale is being kept in. He has seemingly been returned to a more normal mentality, the curse of Lillith having twisted him horribly but now leaving him a suicidally remorseful husk. Carine later is tasked with getting married while Byron leaves to fight the Dwarves of Jomor. Her options are a local lord's son, or Ikine, the Queen of the Elves of Eludarin. Category:Campaigns